New Lives
by The Rebel On Scene
Summary: Silvia and Newt are twins that start a new school but they don't have parents they live by them selves with a rich uncle who pays their bills. What do you think should happen? Hinata H OC Kiba I OC.
1. At the start of a new life

As they pulled up to the school, they saw that there were groups of people cliques you can say.

Popular, Goth, Emo, Athletic, Nerds, and one with a bunch of screaming girls.

They looked at each other and said "Fan girls!" then laughed at each other.

They walked to the office.

As they walked away their Uncle yell, "Ride bus 8 home!"

They looked disappointed. How could their uncle make them ride the bus home?

Then they remembered that he was trusting them to live together without him but he would be home for about a week then leave again.

They gathered their stuff and started towards the building that said office in big letters.

When they got there they saw a big breast woman drunk and yelling.

"Ino bring me more sake!"

"No Granny!"

"Don't call me that!"

Then the woman went to a girl in a purple uniform and they started to wrestle.

"Um excuse us but we're new here and we need our class schedule... where is the principle?"

"Oh, Granny Tsunade the twins are here."

The woman got up, walked over to us, and stuck out her hand to shake ours.

"I am Tsunde."

"I'm Newt this is Silvia."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Frist, I am principle and I enrolled you in the school. Second, I am your mom's aunts step daughter."

They looked at each other.

"Our mom?"

"Yeah we were cousins but only by marrage."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Um let's save that for another time shall we?"

"Sure ... Sil you ok?"

She looked at him and gave him a look of she did not feel like she wanted to be here.

Silvia always wore long sleeves and when she felt nervous or just straight out scared, she bit them.

At the other school when Silvia was little till she moved she was called a freak of nature because she was smarter than everyone even the old nerds and geeks.

Newt was popular there for his looks so when she was with him no one cared to bother her or they'd answer to him.

That's why when, some other kids walked in to get tardy slips she just pulled her self to the cloest wall to go unnoticed.

When Silvia did that, Newt got angry and pulled her to him and told her never to be afraid this was a new life.

The kids came and went, Newt and Silvia stayed to learn more about the school;like it has three stories and most likely they will have classes every where in the school but they had ten minutes to get there and the lockers.

After the big talk, Tsunde gave them their schedules and they looked at what they had together and what they didn't.

At the other school they had the same classes all the time but like Newt said it's a new school.

Silvia was afraid of the no brother classes but she had to be brave.

Here is the schedules:

**Silvia's Sechdule**

**1st: Office aid**

**2nd: Math**

**3rd: History**

**4th: Homeroom("thats stupid why fourth?" "Cause he's late and thats the time everyday he shows up")**

**LUNCH**

**5th: clothes design**

**6th: Science**

**7th: Art elective**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Newt's Schedule the ones he doesn't have with Silvia**

**1st: PE**

**5th:Science**

**6th: Auto**

:

:

:

"Now for the classes you don't have together I suggest you make friends."

"What if they do what the other school did?!?"

"Then you take it like a grown up and deal with it."

By the time they were done talking and gave a tour the last bell of the day rung and kids were coming out of classes.

They got on the bus kids looked at them then forgot they were there and started gossiping.

Newt and Silvia started talking trying not to be seen.

"Maybe we should walk home for now on this is a nice place small and everything."

"Sure."

When they got home there was a car in the front of the house.

They ran to the house thinking 'UNCLE!'.

Then they saw it was a police car, they thought something horrible happened.

When they got there their uncle was talking to the officer ... laughing!

Silvia walked to her uncle punched him and ran into the house crying.

Newt went to Jaria and laughed then went to fix dinner and see if Silvia was ok.

Newt fixed Ramen since he sucked at cooking but when Sil is sad he doesn't want her to cook, she burns water when she's upset.

After he fixed he dinner he went outside and sat next to his uncle.

"You shouldn't have done that."

He sat up. "I know but she has to learn the possible and face it."

"You're right"

"She has to learn that some day you will go to collage and start a family and move out..."

"I know I will start one of those house things like... like..."

"Like an estate?"

"Yes one of those!"

Jaria laughed at him.

"Good Idea! I can pay for it when you are ready!"

They sat there talking for a while little over an hour.

Meawhile Silvia was lying in bed reading her favorite book again.

_the host _was the book that she read once a week all her other books were once a year or once a month.

She layed there reading her book, listening to music.

After a while she fell asleep with her lights on and book gently layed on her chest and music going.

About an hour after she fell asleep Newt came to her room with Ramen.

When he walked in he expected to see her reading her book but she wasn't.

He walked in and saw her asleep with her book layed across her chest and music playing.

He went and closed her book turned down her music and turned off the light.

Before he turned off the light her covered her with her blanket then left to go to take a shower.

:

:

When Silvia woke up she looked around, she didn't remember going to sleep.

She looked at the book on her table she didn't remember putting her book up.

She walked down for breakfast then she thought 'thank god its the weekend'.

She saw that her brother was dressed and ready to go somewhere.

"Where you going?"

"I have to go and check out this small town I need to find where everything is so we can go shopping."

She shrugged and made breakfast as she watched her brother drink his coffee.

Bleh she hated coffee it was always so dull to her.

Newt looked at his sister to see that she was watching him from the corner of her eye like always.

He knew she hated coffee and was curious about how he could stand it.

Truth was it had never been coffee he drank it always was tea a strong tea that helped him think.

:

:

:

**Newt's weekend walk**

Newt was walking back home from the store when he felt like someone was watching him.

Newt froze and knelt to the ground to pretend to tie his shoe.

Out of the corner of his eye he seen the most beautiful girl he has ever (and let me repeat ever) seen.

He smiled because he could tell that she was the kinda of girl to be taken and have a perfect life.

He watched in dispare he wanted to know who it was so he said, "You don't have to hide."

He saw her jump and look down and blush then she started to run but collapsed.

"Shit!"

He picked her up and he looked down and saw her hair color was midnight blue and saw the Hyuuga symbol on her jacket.

"Poor little Hyuuga."

He walked down the street and saw a boy that looked just like her but brown hair he walked up to him.

"This your sister?"

"No she's my cousin. I have been looking for her."

Neji looked at her and frowned.

"What did you do to her?"

"She was following me and then she just fainted."

"Oh yeah she does that when she is over exausted, here I will take her home."

Newt gave the strange boy the girl.

"Um may I know your names?"

"Oh yeah I'm Neji and this is Hinata."

"Oh, I'm Newt."

Neji put Hinata's feet down and held out his hand, Newt took the Hyuuga boy's hand as a gester of friendship.

"See ya friend."

"Well that'll be hard consitering the fan girls."

They laughed and Newt Went home to Gomaae...

**Silvia's weekend walk**

When Newt got home it was time for lunch and he had a lot of fruits and vegtables.

Silvia had already made Gommaae and she had already ate.

"Newt do you mind if I go for a walk?"

"No but please be careful."

"I will jees I am not totally useless."

He laughed at her.

"Shut up Newt!"

"Sorry."

"Well I am off."

Silvia left and went down a couple roads, she wanted to see how beautiful a small town was since this was her first time living in one.

She took another road and wound up in gorgeous park that was empty no one at all and it had a clear pond with benches around it.

SIlvia thought it would be nice to spend sometime in a place she could relate.

So, she went and sat on a bench after a couple minutes she could swear she heard a dog bark.

She sat completely still and when she least expected it, someone poked her in the ribs and yelled, "BOO!!!"

Silvia jumped and screamed but the person who scared her covered her mouth.

"Shh, its fine I won't hurt you, if you scream they will find my secret park."

She relaxed and when he was sure she wouldn't scream a cute boy sat next to her.

"How did you find this?"

"I don't know, I felt like a pull leading me here and then I found it."

She looked down expected him to call her a freak but instead he chuckled low under his breath.

"Wow, I never thought I would meet another person with the same connection to this place as me."

She looked at him surprised.

"You feel it?"

"Yes, people call me a freak for many things, one is this."

"What is the other thing?"

"You would call me a freak and I don't want that."

"I won't I know how it feels to only have one or no friends."

This time he looked at her surprised.

"A pretty girl like you knows how it feels to be outcasted?"

Silvia blushed,"Yes not everybody liked me at my old school only my brother."

"I am sorry."

"Its fine... OH! I forgot I'm Silvia."

She held out her hand, he took it.

"I'm Kiba."

"So that secret?"

"Oh I um..."

he looked around like they were being watched and Silvia giggled.

"What?"

"your funny you know that its just us."

"Oh, right."

"So?"

"Promise?"

She held her pinky out in pinky swear he took it and laughed.

"I talk to dogs."

She looked at him and laughed he looked down extremely embarrassed when she brought his chin up.

"Your cute, its not a bad secret, its a good secret."

He smiled and hugged her.

"You know you could sit with me at school..."

"How did you know I go to this school?"

"I saw you in the office, you shrank into the wall, why?

"Oh I um was never good with the crowd."

"Oh..."

"So? Friends?"

"Friends."

They hugged and talked more about school and what classes they had together (looked like all of them). Then Silvia looked at the time.

"O my god!"

"What?"

"We have been here two and a half hours talking."

"Oh no not good. Mom will kill me."

"Wait Kiba?"

"yeah?"

"You single?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason. Good to know case I make more friends and one has a crush on you."

"Oh yeah thnx."

"Bye. Wait do you live close to Rose Garden and Happy Vally?"

"Yeah we live on the corner. Why?"

"I live there and was wondering can you walk me home I hate being alone this late(its about 6:30)."

"Sure."

they walked till Kiba said "This is close to my stop you sure you live here?"

"Yeah the house next to the one with a lot of dogs."

"Freaky."

"What?"

"Your my neighbor."

They looked at each other and started laughing.

Kiba walked her to the door and said "good night see you at the place we ment?"

"yeah."

Silvia Walked in with a worried Uncle and brother staring at her.

"What?"

"You were on a date?"

"No I met him and we talked and it turns out hes our neighbor."

"Well You are grounded starting Monday."

"Why Monday?"

"Cause its your first friend in a long time."

"it ends Friday night"

Thier uncle looked at Newt.

"yeah everthing he said plus mine"

"now to shower Home work and Bed."

"Yes sir."

Silvia walked up to her room and sat on her bed the rest of the night was a blur all her thoughts was on the boy she just met.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter one end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**------------------------------------------------------ Anime Freak Special ---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey Everybody I changed this from Second to first because the first made the whole thing feel un planned but please I want your comments or citisisum(SP?)**

**Any ways if any one has Questions just ask. **

**. **

**Well you guys are probablely wandering what **Gomaae **is so here is the recipe.**

**I still have yet to make it but I think you should see what you think and tell me!**

**Ingredients: **

1 lb fresh spinach2 tablespoons miso (Japanese soy bean paste)2 tablespoons brown sugar2 tablespoons ground sesame1 tablespoon sake (Japanese rice wine)

Prep Time: 15 min

Cooking Time: 1 min

Instructions:  
1. Wash the spinach thoroughly and put it with the roots first into boiling water. Boil the spinach for about 1 minute. Do not to overcook it.

2. Cool the spinach down under cold water. Then, press the water out of the spinach and cut the spinach into about 2 inches long pieces.

3. Meanwhile, prepare the dressing: Put the miso, sake, brown sugar and sesame into a bowl and mix it well.

4. Add the spinach into the dressing and serve it in small bowls.


	2. A Friendship in the making

**New lives**

**A story of brother and sister living together alone with a checking uncle. Silvia and Newt are going to find things that are total different than what they want and things they don't expect.**

**Hey I rewrote my whole story hope you like it.**

"Silvia your boyfriend is waiting wake up."

Silvia shoot up out of bed and Newt was sitting on the edge laughing at her.

"Come on Sleepy head you need to shower and get ready to go to that secret friend you met at last night.

Silvia jumped up shoved her bother out of her room kicked him in the butt, and shuffled to the bathroom.

She took a slow shower and did her make up and put her hair in a half bun.

Silvia took off running towards the pull she felt,"I am gone, talk to you when I get home!"

When Silvia arrived it was just her but she heard something then...

"Boo!"

She jumped turned around and tackled the unknown person.

Silvia then relized it was Kiba with a big grin.

"Meany"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

She quickly got off Kiba and sat on the ground with her legs crossed.

"Are you grounded too, Kiba?"

"Yeah, how long?"

"Till Friday when I get home from school."

"Your parents are over reactive compared to mine. I got till Wednesday."

He saw her face drop at the sound of parents.

"Oh. I see, ... sorry"

"Its fine, just not used to that."

"What happened?"

"House fire."

"Oh."

"They think that my brother and I were lucky it didn't even touch our room."

"Well, I'm glad then, I have a best friend now."

He put his hand on hers.

"Thanks"

She wanted to hug him but was afraid of the out come.

"Kiba what do you think of me?"

"Your cute, sweet and prefect friend."

She smiled and hugged him no matter what she was afraid of.

Kiba got confused and a little happy that she was hugging him.

_A best friend finally._Silvia thought.

"Wow, you are so easy to get to blush, aren't you?"

She didn't relise it but her face was red.

"Oh! Sorry Kiba exuse me."

She let go of him and sat further away.

"Hey, you and your brother come over to dinner tonight."

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Forgot my mom asked me to ask you."

"Oh that would be great I will tell my brother."

"Well, we should get going no more problems with the elders. By the way who is older you or your brother?"

"Oh I am."

"How many years?"

"Oh! No years only minutes. I was born five minutes before him."

"Wow! Twins that is so cool!!!"

"we look nothing alike."

Kiba laughed.

"I heard you yelling at him this morning. He shouldn't tease you till you yell to the world."

"It's fine I get him back all the time."

He laughed more till they reached her house.

"See you in about half an hour."

"OK."

**Not Finished put up incomplete sorry. Wanted people to know things lol**


End file.
